In His Service
by TVDFan245
Summary: Elena is Katherine's slave, and when Katherine gets engaged to Damon Salvatore, Elena is forced to go,too. But Damon and Elena have a past. One that will soon be uncovered. DELENA AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

In His Service

**Hello! This is my new fanfic. VERY DELENA. So for all of you reading WWWB, I will be updating that. I just, uh, don't know when…**

**This fic is one of those slavery fics! It's a mix between the books (again).**

**Summary: Elena is Katherine's slave, and when Katherine gets engaged to Damon Salavtore and moves in with him, Elena is forced to move in too. But Damon and Elena have a past. One that will soon be uncovered.**

**Rating: T for language and sexual SUGGESTIONS… by Damon. (It'll always be T, guys. Sorry!) Fell free to use something like this, but can you give me credit?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD… If I did I would force Nina Dobrev to stay…**

**Katherine and Elena aren't identical in this, they just look similar.**

**And thoughts will be**_** slanted, like so.**_

* * *

Elena Gilbert looked up from her cell. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes stared into her own. She glared back at her. The woman smiled.

"I want her," she said. Soft voice, vulnerable.

"Her?"grunted the guard. "You sure? She's a wild one."

"Yes, I'm quite sure I would like _her_. It's the fire that makes her special."

Elena heard her walk away, her footsteps getting quieter and quieter as she walked further and further away from the cell.

"Well, well, Gilbert," chuckled Sam, her guard, "looks like you're getting taken away. Never though I'd see the day a _Gilbert_ gets taken by a _Pierce_."

"When will I be going?" she croaked. They hardly ever fed the slaves or gave them water.

"Tomorrow," he replied shortly, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Damon looked at the beautiful woman before him who he was engaged to. "Katherine Pierce, I believe?" he asked, though he already knew.

"Yes," she replied, shyly, "and I believe you are Damon Salvatore?"

Damon nodded his head, silently cursing her softness. He had heard she was beautiful, of course, but nothing about how _soft_ she was. So shy and gentle. He had excepted someone with fire, who would be much more suited to his daredevil personality. She was more suited to his baby brother who ate bunnies and then apologized to them. He wouldn't be surprised if _she_ ate bunnies, too.

"I bought another slave today," she said suddenly. "She'll be arriving here shortly."

"And what part will she be playing in your— I mean, _our_ household?"

She smiled softly at him. "My lady-in-waiting."

"Ah. And will she—"

Damon was abruptly cut off by a guard rushing into the room.

"My Lady," he said as he gasped for breath. "My Lady, she got away."

Damon stood up from his armchair in front of the fire.

"Who got away?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

The guards eyes widened as he spotted Damon. "Oh, I believed my mistress was alone. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. We shall catch the slave ourselves." As the guard turned to leave, Damon stared at his back, confused. But only for a split second.

"The slave got away from you?" Damon spat. "A simple-minded girl got away from _you_, the trained, high on vampire blood guards?" Damon turned to Katherine, who was still rooted in her seat, shocked at the news.

"You _trust_ them?" he almost shouted at her. "They can't even keep a slave in check!"

Katherine sighed, her eyes lowering to the floor. "I know they're not the best, but they're trustworthy."

Damon huffed, frustrated. "What is the name of the slave that got away?"

Katherine looked at him. "Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Elena sprinted through the forest, trying to put as much distance between her and the guards. She needed to get out of there. Fast.

She saw a gate in front of her. The one the guards had brought her through. _Yes_, she thought,_ I'm free._ Just as she was about to open the gate though, an arm gripped her elbow. Elena tried to tug her arm free and failed. She sighed._ Great. Another vampire._

Elena turned around and was met by a pair of icy blue eyes she thought she would never see again.

"Damon," she breathed. "How nice to see you again."

* * *

**Well, then. Elena knows Damon? If you have any ideas on how she knows, say so in the reviews. I've already got a bit of an idea, but that could change! **

**Anyway, favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! **

**P.S. I don't have a Beta so I'm sorry about mistakes.**

_Previously_

_She saw a gate in front of her. _Yes,_ she thought, _I'm free._ Just as she was about to open it though, an arm gripped her elbow. Elena tried to tug her arm free, but failed. She sighed. _Great. Another vampire.

_Elena turned around and was met by a pair of icy blue eyes she thought she would never see again._

"Damon,"_ she breathed._ "How nice to see you again."

Katherine was confused. After she had said her newly bought slaves name, Damon's eyes had widened and he had sprinted, using his vamp speed, out of the room.

_Did he know her?_ she wondered. _And if so, how?_

Katherine was going to find out. She was a great detective after all. She _had_ figured out who kept killing those people. Oh, wait. That was her. Too bad the king, Klaus, would never find out.

No way. No way in_ hell_ was she alive. She was supposed to be dead! He killed her two years ago. Why was this happening? _How_ was this happening?

Damon ran around the forest, searching for her. Suddenly, his vampire-hearing picked up on a sound further in the forest. _Yes_, he thought_. I've got you now._ He sprinted through the forest, catching her scent. She still smelt like jasmine. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms again, to touch her soft, beautiful face and to have her in his—

_NO!_ He wasn't supposed to feel that way, especially towards a human. _Even if she is the most beautiful woman that has ever existed._ That thought snuck into his mind, like the way she had snuck into his life.

Damon hadn't realized that he was right behind her until he felt himself grab her arm. Her skin was so soft and smooth! How had he resisted her the first time he met her? Oh, that's right. He didn't. He fell for her wild personality and glorious looks. She was his perfect match. His one true love and he was hers. At least_ he_ thought so. She had run away when she found out what he was.

All these thoughts rushed through his head as Elena tried to tug her arm away. She stopped and turned around.

"Damon," she breathed. "How nice to see you again."

Damon looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

And then he kissed her.

Elena was confused. She had said hello to Damon and then he kissed her. What the hell was going on? His mouth moved viciously against hers, searching for something that wasn't there. Elena, suddenly realizing what was going on, put her hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"What the fuck, Damon!" she shouted at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon simply stared at her. Was he going to answer her or not? Elena glared at him. He was really beginning to piss her off. Their relationship was gone. Gone! And she hated him. _Even though he _is_ very attractive._

Shut up, brain.

"Come with me."

That's it? That's all he had to say to her? Well, too bad, Salvatore! Elena wasn't going anywhere, at least not until he explained what he was going to do to her.

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me why you're here," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and planting her feet deep into the ground.

Damon stared at her for a moment. Then he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, as if she weighed less than a kitten.

She shrieked and started pounding her fists against his back. "Put me down, Damon!" she screeched.

"Aw, c'mon 'Lena," he said. "Just like the good old days." Elena could practically _see_ him smirking.

Damon cursed himself for kissing her. He hadn't _meant _to kiss her, it had kinda just happened. But when he felt her lips against his… it reminded him of the love he used to have with her. And how good she was in bed. Her soft lips were retaliating, though. Damon had never had this sort of experience with a girl. They melted into the kiss or kissed him back. They usually ended up in bed. Then he fed off them. And then he went for the kill.. He enjoyed playing with his food. Teasing them. But Elena was… _different_. She was the only girl to ever break his heart. The only girl he had ever loved. The girl he _still_ loved. And the girl he was going to get back.

Damon was dragged out of his thoughts as he felt her fists beating against his back, dropping puny, pointless punches on him. She was yelling at him, trying to get him to put her down.

"Damon!" she yelled into his ear. Damon winced. He was a vampire. That noise was ten times louder than it was supposed to be and it _really _hurt his ears.

"Yes, Kitten?" Damon purred.

Elena stopped punching him. Damon felt a wave of happiness. She remembered his nickname for her! Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"Don't call me that," she said, annoyed, though her voice was softer than before. "Put me down, Damon! Or else—"

"Or what?"

She thought for a moment. "Or else I'll stake you in your sleep!" she said triumphantly.

Damon chuckled. She was adorable! Even more so than he remembered.

He couldn't wait to win back her heart. After he owned it and her, he wasn't ever going to let her go. Even though he still had to marry Katherine. He scowled at the thought of her.

How could she have found the love of his life so easily? He had searched for years for her, having heard about the death of her parents and brother. He wanted to be there for her, to mourn with her. Her parents had been wonderful people and had been so kind to him. Her brother, Jeremy, was fun. Her brother was better at video games than Damon was and that annoyed Damon. He spent six hours practicing _just_ so he could beat his girlfriends little brother. _She's your ex-girlfriend now._ Damon grimaced at the thought.

_She'll be mine again, soon_, he promised himself._ All mine. And this time she isn't allowed to run away._

***Dodges flying bin* I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages! School, tests, BLECH! **

**And I know Damon and Elena's relationship is moving very quickly and I didn't mean for that to happen. It just seemed like the right time.**

**Anyways, if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen in the story, review! I love reviews, so ya know, hitvthe button. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sup, peoples! Chapter 3 is coming at you in 5, 4, 3, 2… Do I put down 1 here or what?**

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

She'll be mine again soon,_ he promised himself._ All mine. And this time she isn't allowed to run away.

* * *

Elena had given up. There was no point to hitting Damon's back. He was a _vampire_; it wasn't like it actually hurt him. So now Elena was sulking. It annoyed her that Damon had gotten to her so easily by calling her 'Kitten'. It had been his pet name for her when they had still been together. But those days were over. He was a terrible man – _thing_ – who had done terrible things.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Damon!" Elena cried, "what are you doing?"_

_Damon had a dead brown-haired girl in his arms, but Elena couldn't see her face. Damon saw her coming and, with wide eyes, shielded the girl from view, her brown hair just in Elena's line of sight._

"_Who is it, Damon?" she asked, sadly. Elena was angry, unbelievably angry, but all she felt at that time… was sadness. When Elena first met Damon, he had been a sad and angry man, who hated the world. But they had fixed that and Damon had been happy with her. But she ruined it. Ruined it by running away from him when she found out what he was. She had grown up around vampires – they ruled the world, the_ whole_ world and were ruthless, beautiful creatures. She had assumed Damon was just like them when she found out. And she was right._

"_Who is it, Damon?!" she screamed. Damon shook his head, turning his body more and more, the girl now completely invisible._

_Elena stalked over to him. "Just let me see who it is, Damon," she whispered, shakily. She took in a deep breath. She had made up her mind. "If you show me who it is, I'll be willing to try us again." _

_Damon's eyes widened further and he immediately showed Elena the girl he had killed._

_Elena gasped in shock and horror._

_It was Bonnie._

* * *

Elena shook her head, trying to rid the memories of Bonnie's limp body from her head. Damon was a monster. He was the worst of them all. And it got so much worse. When Elena told Damon she would be willing to try again, she had told the truth.

* * *

Damon reached the front of the gloomy, dark castle. Its huge black doors automatically opened for him and he sauntered in, Elena still slung over his back. She had become very quiet and her breathing had become slower and she was limp against his back. Damon assumed she was asleep.

He walked quietly through the halls searching for a bedroom near his, before finding one right next to it. He smirked. _Perfect,_ he thought._ This way I can have my way with her._

Damon entered the room quietly and set her down on the king-sized bed. He looked down at her lovingly and stroked her face. She was fast asleep, completely dead to the world. He looked at the spot next to her. That was _his_ spot, where he was supposed to lie. Next to her. Damon wondered if anyone had ever taken his place. He shuddered at the thought. She had always had these little crushes on band members and Damon had been _insanely_ jealous of them. He had told her multiple times that he was the only one she was allowed to be with. He would ask her over and over again that if one of her favourite members of some teenage boy band had come along and offered to be with her, who would she choose? She had laughed at him and told him that it would always be him. So he would grin like an idiot and kiss her.

Damon missed those days; the days where he took her on dates and snuggled up to her in bed, where he was able to act normal and not eat people. He wanted that life back, wanted it so badly it _hurt_. Damon was determined to win her heart again so they could have their happily ever after. Alaric and Tyler had it, so why couldn't he?

* * *

Katherine paced up and down her room. She was listening to Damon's thoughts and as she was a very powerful vampire, he didn't have a clue.

_I want to kiss her_, Damon thought._ To snuggle up to her and tell her how much I __**still**__ love her. I want to make her mine again. So mine she shall be._

Katherine pulled away from Damon's thoughts, gasping for a breath she didn't need. Damon knew her? He… he _loved _her?! Katherine shook her head. He couldn't know her, relationships between human and vampire were banned. While Damon was a rule-breaker, he couldn't _possibly_ be that stupid.

Just then, Katherine heard Damon lie down on the bed next to Elena. _Well. Nevermind then._

* * *

Damon lay down next to Elena. He moaned softly when she cuddled up to him. He hadn't lain next to her in so long and now, he was in heaven. Elena was a drug and he was addicted to her. _As long as you're the only addict she has_. Jesus, where were all these negative thoughts coming from? Here he was, laying next to Elena, the girl of his dreams, with negative thoughts about how she could've fallen in love with someone else. Nah-uh. Not happening. He was going to enjoy some Elena Damon time.

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she couldn't move. She began to panic until she noticed an arm draped over her. She relaxed into the bed. Wait, what?! Elena looked at the arm draped over her waist. It was pale and firm. Whoever owned it obviously worked out._ And whoever owns it is in my bed!_

Elena pushed the arm off of her and looked at the man next to her.

"Damon?!" she shrieked. Damon shot up and fell out of the bed. If Elena hadn't been so mad, she would've laughed.

"What is it, Kitten?" Damon groaned. "And why did you wake me up?"

Elena glared at him. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're lying in my bed?"

Damon gulped. She was hot, sure, even hotter when she was angry, but she could also be one scary bitch.

* * *

**Language, Salvatore, language. And before you all virtually kill me, I just wanna say I'm going to update every two weeks. And I'm discontinuing WWWB. I just don't think the story is right for me and if you wanna use the idea for it, go ahead. Now I had a dance rehearsal for my concert and I can't dance, so you can imagine how that went. In case you don't know, it went…OK. But there are six of us so I wasn't TOO embarrassed. So, I'm gonna go watch Once Upon A Time now. **

**PEACE.**

**LOVE.**

**JOY.**

**All of these are caused by reviews ;)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know you thought that this was an update. But sadly, it's not. Well I guess it kinda is because I am updating it, just not a chapter. **

**I'm putting this story on a hiatus (I think that's how you spell it) and before you freak out, it's not going to be forever. I'm really busy and not really feeling the story right now. I am going to be writing a series of 'Meet Percabeth' oneshots because I love them. So TVD is going on a break.**

**Bye for now**

**TVDFan245**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

_Damon gulped. She was hot, sure, even hotter when she was angry, but she could be one scary bitch._

* * *

Elena had to bite back a laugh as she saw how truly terrified he was of her. Damon Salvatore, the _vampire_, was scared of _her_, Elena Gilbert, the human.

"Well?" she asked, struggling to keep the anger in her voice. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Damon kept on staring at her and it became harder and harder not to laugh at him.

"Umm, I kinda wanted to… uh," Damon stuttered and it took all of Elena's willpower not burst out laughing at him. He never struggled with his words, especially when he was with a girl. Without meaning to, Elena thought back to when he'd first met her.

* * *

_Elena sat at the bar alone, drinking tequila shots. Matt had broken up with her for another girl who he apparently _loved_. He had been cheating on her for the past six months and Elena didn't know how she didn't notice how distant he'd become. What made it even worse was the fact that the girl had been her best friend: Bonnie. She couldn't believe that the two of them had done that to her. She was ignoring his and Bonnie's calls. She'd forgive them eventually but as of right now, she wasn't talking to either of them. Matt had broken up with her and had effectively broken her heart._

"_I'll have what she's having," requested a velvety smooth voice next to her. _

_Elena's head shot up, being brought out from her thoughts. She looked over and stifled a gasp. _

_He was the most breathtaking man she had ever seen._

_His raven black hair was perfectly messy. His eyes, the clearest most beautiful blue. His face had the slightest bit of stubble that she wouldn't mind snuggling into. He was… beautiful. That was the only word to describe him. Not cute, not hot, not sexy (well he is)… beautiful._

_He looked over at her and she looked down, embarrassed to be caught staring. She hid her face behind her sheen of long, brown hair and peeked through her hair at him. He was still staring at her. She looked back down and started spinning the empty shot glass that was sitting in front of her._

"_Hi."_

_Elena looked up to see the beautiful man gazing at her._

"_I'm Damon," he continued, "and you are...?"_

_Elena looked at the seat next to her, only to find it empty. She looked back at him, confused as to why he was talking to her._

"_I'm Elena," she said quietly. "It's nice to meet you Damon."_

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing at the bar all alone?" he questioned._

_Elena was shocked. Was he flirting with her?_

"_Oh, um… I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me," she hesitated before continuing, "with my best friend."_

_Damon frowned. He didn't seem to like that idea too much._

"_And you come here to drink tequila shots? Do you do this every time you get upset?" he asked._

_Elena shook her head, smiling grimly. "Never," she replied. "It's just that…I really did love him, y'know? And to think that my best friend would do that…"_

_Damon gazed at her, with a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't quite pity…it was sadness. "You'll get the two of them back," he replied. "And besides, if those two idiots cheated you, they never deserved you." He smiled, suddenly._

"_Now, let's get drunk!"_

* * *

Damon looked at Elena, whose face had gone from mad to laughter to pensive. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was it him? Was it someone else? Was – was it…another man? Damon shuddered at the thought of Elena being with anyone else. He couldn't imagine her long, tanned legs being wrapped around anyone else's waist; or her soft, pink lips pressing against anyone's but his. He felt a strong urge to grab her and make her his all over again.

So he did.

* * *

Elena was still thinking about Damon when he grabbed her. He pushed her back onto the bed and slowly lowered himself onto her, his hard-on pressing into her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Damon, what're you—"

She didn't finish as Damon forced his lips onto hers. He kissed her forcefully, moaning into her mouth.

Elena tried to push him away but the familiar feel of his lips took her breath away. They were so soft, yet so demanding. His hands were on her hips, rocking them teasingly back and forth. Elena didn't know how but her hands had somehow found themselves in his hair, gripping it and pulling it gently.

She was moaning his name as he kissed down her jaw to reach her neck. He planted open-mouthed kisses all over her neck as Elena pulled him closer to her, trying desperately to get rid of his shirt.

When Damon pulled away, Elena made a noise of protest only to see him taking off that annoying shirt of his and she gasped at seeing his beautiful body. Was it possible that it had become even more amazing since the last time she saw him?

* * *

Damon stared down at the woman in front of him. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were in tatters. But she was glowing. Her lips were swollen and she had a dazed look in her eyes. And it was all because of him.

"I missed you, kitten," he said, lovingly.

Elena looked up at him with (did he dare call it this?) love in her eyes. "I missed you too," she said, sighing, as if in defeat. Damon smiled lovingly at her.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Damon?"

"I love you."

Elena looked up at him, shocked at his sudden confession. The shocked expression quickly changed to confusion to anger to acceptance.

"Damon?"

Damon looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, Elena?"

"... I love you too."

* * *

***Insert Slim Shady voice here***

**Guess who's back?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! So the reaction to the last chapter was great! And in reply to the two reviews I got (c'mon guys. You can do better than that.) :**

**(Guest) Kate: Thank you so much! I decided it would be nice and would keep the story fresh if I added a little bit of history between Damon and Elena.**

**DelenaLover44: I'm glad you liked it! But I hope you can breathe now. Wouldn't want you to be dead ;)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

"I missed you, kitten," _he said, lovingly._

_Elena looked up at him with (did he dare call it this?) love in her eyes._ "I missed you too,"_ she said, sighing, as if in defeat. Damon smiled lovingly at her._

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Damon?"

"I love you."

_Elena looked up at him, shocked at his sudden confession. The shocked expression quickly changed to confusion to anger to acceptance._

"Damon?"

_Damon looked at her hopefully._

"Yeah, Elena?"

"... I love you too."

* * *

Damon looked at her in shock. Did she just say what he thinks she said? "What?" Elena asked, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Did you just say that you—"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes Damon," she said sighing. "I said I love you."

Damon's lips parted and his face broke into a grin. One of those huge, crazy, Joker-like grins. Elena giggled and went into kiss him. He reacted immediately and started moaning into her mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed and started nipping at her neck and ears. "Mine," he growled softly. "All mine."

She pulled away from him and he groaned in disappointment. She patted his hair down gently and stroked his face. He leaned his face into her hand and kissed the palm softly, then sighed.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "What is it Damon?" she asked, puzzled.

Damon looked at her unhappily. "I'm getting married to Katherine Pierce," he said, whining.

Elena's eyes widened and she drew her hand away from his face. "Y-you're getting married?" she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Damon gazed at her unhappily. Why couldn't she be a vampire? Everything would be so much easier that way. They could be together forever. But she was human and relationships between vampires and humans were forbidden.

"That's right," a wickedly seductive voice appeared from nowhere, "he's marrying me. And there's nothing you can do about it." Katherine Pierce appeared out from thin air. She glared at Elena. "He's mine." And with that she leaned her face down and her lips touched Damon's. He immediately shoved her away and went and stood protectively in front of Elena.

"I've officially decided not to marry you, Katherine," he snarled, wiping his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to get rid of her disgusting taste.

Katherine's eyes were like saucers. Angry, burnt saucers. "You know you don't have that kind of power, Damon," she snapped, "and you are the only one worth marrying me and you know it. And besides, you really think _she_" Katherine smirked at Elena "will stay with you? She's using you Damon. For your money, your power, your body. Can't you see it? How quickly she jumped you?"

Damon coughed. Jesus, she was one jealous bitch! "Actually, Kathy-Kins," he said, grinning, "I jumped her. I've been in love with her since I first met her at the Mystic Falls bar where she was drowning her sorrows over her ex-boyfriend." Damon turned to Elena, with a look of sadness in his eyes. "And I'm sorry about your parents and your brother. I was a mess when I found out. I never actually beat Jeremy in _Call of Duty_."

Elena gasped as she listened. He had heard about her parents and Jeremy? How? She smiled slightly as he mentioned the fact that he could never beat her little brother in video games.

* * *

"_Damn it, Jeremy!" Damon yelled in frustration. "How do you keep winning?!"_

_Jeremy grinned lazily up at him from the couch. "It's just practice, man," he said. "And a natural talent. Which you _obviously_ don't have." He said that last part with an evil look in his eyes as Damon's frustrated look turn into one of mock rage. "Are you saying I'm bad at video games, Jer?" Damon said dangerously. _

_Jeremy's grin widened. He thought it was hilarious when Damon got like this. "That's exactly what I'm saying Damon."_

_Damon glared at him and moved toward Elena, who had been watching their argument with amusement. She raised her eyebrow as he came towards her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Damon's lips crashing against hers._

_She moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned at the contact and pushed her against the wall. He began to grope her breasts through her shirt and was about to take it off when—_

"_EW GUYS NO STOP!" Jeremy shouted at them. "That's disgusting! You don't see _me_ like that with Anna!"_

_Damon grinned and gently put Elena down, kissing her softly and smiling down at her. "I love you," he whispered. Elena shut her eyes and embraced his warmth, ignoring Jeremy's groans of disgust in the background._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Elena smiled at the memory and looked up at Damon, only to see him gazing at her. His eyes shone with happiness and he pulled her into his arms. Elena closed her eyes and melted into him.

* * *

Katherine scowled at the human girl's memories of Damon and her brother. They were a disgustingly adorable couple that made her want to puke. It wasn't _her_ fault that Damon's fathers dying wish was for him to marry a powerful vampire. _Vampire._ Not _human_, like pretty, annoying, useless little Elena. Damon was _hers_. Not Elena's. Not anyone else's. He was hers. And so was his little brother who she happened to be fucking.

* * *

As Damon listened in on Katherine's thoughts, a smirk began to form on his face. She obviously underestimated him. He wasn't hers. He wasn't anybodies, except Elena's. As he thought this over, a plan began to form.

* * *

**Go away, Katherine. I don't like you, Damon doesn't like you and Elena doesn't like you. That should be enough for you right? Oh and this is a Klaroline story. Cuz they are perfect. Not as **_**perfect**_** perfect as Delena but they're close. Oh and I'm not updating until I have 15 reviews. So c'mon guys! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey peoples! Nothing to say this time around so let's get straight into the story!**

* * *

_Previously_

_As Damon listened in on Katherine's thoughts, a smirk began to form on his face. He wasn't hers. He wasn't anybodies, except Elena's. As he thought this over, a plan began to form._

* * *

Klaus stared into the eyes of the dim-witted slave in front of him. What was her name again? Oh yes. Andie Star. A flashy name for a _…flashy _girl, if you get what he means. She was alright looking but he personally preferred blondes. He had bought a _delicious_ looking blonde the previous day and she would be arriving shortly. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ to taste her. He can already see her in his mind: her blonde hair thrown over to one side as he bites into her neck, her moaning his name as he licks her neck clean…

The sound of the slave (Liz? Jenny?) opening the door and greeting the delivery man broke his fantasy. He growled in annoyance. He had been enjoying his fake quality time with the imaginary slave. He glanced over at Andie, who was still standing in front of him. Klaus glared at her. "What're you still doing here?" he roared. "Leave!" She ran away, as fast as her little legs would carry her. He sighed. Andie was rather annoying; always going on about this Damon person she'd me about ten years ago. Maybe he'd just find Damon and ask him to take her back. She was beginning to piss him off.

Klaus took off down the stairs, trying to reach his blonde beauty as fast as possible. When he saw her, he gasped. She was even more beautiful than he remembered; her blonde hair cascading down her back and when she turned towards him, he saw hatred in her lovely green eyes. Her pale face was untouched by the sun, not a freckle in sight. Klaus sighed. Oh she _was_ more beautiful than yesterday.

"Hello, Caroline."

* * *

Damon kissed the top of Elena's head, whispering words to comfort her in her ear. She was rather upset that he was being forced to marry Katherine Pierce and, honestly, so was he. Sure, the idea of marriage to vampire wasn't the best but to be married to anyone other than Elena was just unthinkable. He couldn't marry anyone other than her. It was what was supposed to happen. They were in love and they were together. And the fact that Katherine happened to be doing his little brother wasn't very nice either. He didn't know where his little brother had been and he didn't want to find out through Katherine.

"Damon?"

Elena's soft voice broke him away from his thoughts of Katherine and his little brother doing the deed. He smiled down at her. "Yes Kitten?" he replied.

"Are you really not going to marry Katherine?" she asked hesitantly. Damon smirked at her.

"Have some faith, Lena," he said, winking at her. "Of course I'm not going to marry that slut. She is sleeping with my brother and besides, I have you." He said the last bit so tenderly; Elena thought she was going to cry. She snuggled deep into his chest, sighing in his warmth. He tugged her closer until she was in his lap.

"Mmm," he murmured, "much better…" Elena grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

He rushed forward to capture her lips, growling softly. She gasped as he forced his lips on hers, moaning his name. She rubbed her hands up and down his still-shirtless chest. He moaned as she traced her tongue along his lip, asking for entrance which he gladly allowed. Their battled for dominance as Damon slowly lifted Elena's shirt away from her body. He sighed happily when he saw her bra-clad breasts. Oh how he had missed them! He lay down on top of them and snuggled into them as if they were pillows. Elena looked down and burst out laughing. Damon looked up, surprised.

"What?" he asked confused. Elena smiled cheekily.

"You," she replied. "You look so innocent! It's adorable!" she squealed in delight.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled playfully at her. "Am I still adorable?" he said menacingly.

Elena's eyes were wide as she stared at him… then she burst into a fit of giggles. "You look like an angry puppy!"

* * *

Katherine scowled as she heard the playful argument that was occurring inside the slave's room. Damon was _hers_. She knew that Damon knew that relationships' between human and vampire were not tolerated by Klaus. It would be too bad if he happened to be informed, wouldn't it? Sigh.

* * *

Caroline scowled at the man in front of her. He was a dick and she hated him. How dare he take her away from her family? It was her mother's birthday today. She was supposed to be at home celebrating, not here, being ordered around like some kind of slave! _But you are a slave_, she thought bitterly. _Figures. A stunningly beautiful man comes to your house and he just had to be a vampire, didn't he? Probably a stuck-up, cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. And, unfortunately, a good-looking one at that. _

Caroline sighed and thought back to her best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett.

Elena had been taken some years ago, which Caroline could understand. Elena was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl she knew. She was a mischievous girl, but you'd never think it. She had an air of innocence around her and big doe eyes, that were the epitome of goodness. She loved helping people and animals. Caroline smiled as a memory came over her.

* * *

"_C'mon, Bonnie! It'll be fun," the seven-year-old Elena said. "I promise it will!"_

_Bonnie stared at Elena for a moment and a small smile came over her face. _

"_Okay, 'Lena," she replied, "but we better hurry, before the boys get here!" _

_Caroline giggled as she ran after her rebellious friend. Elena was dying to climb the tree in Bonnie's backyard, but the boys always got there first. Not today! _

_Elena jumped onto the first branch and carefully made her way up. She missed a branch and slipped. Caroline sucked in a breath, waiting for her to fall. Elena grabbed the branch above her, as if holding on for dear life. She looked down at Caroline, the fear obvious in her eyes. _

"_Hang on, 'Lena!" came a boyish cry. Matt Donovan appeared, along with Tyler Lockwood and Elena's slightly younger brother Jeremy Gilbert. Elena grinned and grabbed the branch above the one she was clinging to. She continued to climb until she reached the top._

"_I win!"_

* * *

**Ok. Don't hate me. This chapter was so hard to write. Seriously. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Because I don't know what I want and I'd to hear what ye want.**

**BYE FOR NOW**


End file.
